Oka2kat
Oka2Kat is a Philippine paranormal, supernatural drama, horror fiction series which aired on ABS-CBN on February 4, 2012. It is a sequel on the 1997 original television series !Oka Tokat but this sequel doesn't focuses on the previous characters. A full trailer was launched during Budoy. Overview Synopsis Five tweens who need to retrieve stolen cursed objects and save the whole town from its near destruction in the hands of an unseen evil. Andrew (Paul Salas), a young bullied city boy, wants to have a complete family. When his parents got separated, he lives with his call center-agent mother Alice (Dimples Romania). Right after being bullied again, Andrew is enjoined by his mother to temporarily live in Pueblo Peligro with his grandfather Inong (Nanding Josef), who unbeknownst to them, secures cursed objects in a secret chamber in their family-owned local museum. As Andrew adjusts in his new world, he rediscovers his family roots, meets his "crush" and finds himself drawn to the cursed objects, which on one fateful night, are stolen leading to the death of his grandfather. With the help of his newfound friends Neil (Makisig Morales), Luna (Sue Anna Ramirez), Princess (Jane Oineza), Joey (Joshua Colet), Andrew embarks on a quest to redeem the damned antiques and consequently give justice to his grandfather's death. But as Andrew and his friends reclaim those doomed objects, they are inevitably enmeshed in a life-altering, horror and fun adventure, filled with seemingly insurmountable obstacles and schemes by an unknown force of evil that will put their friendship to an ultimate test. Cast and Character Main Cast *Paul Salas as Andrew - "The Cool Guy" In his quest to feel love and acceptance, Andrew, who is technically skilled with computers, leads the group in search of the stolen cursed objects. He is the 13th relic. *Makisig Morales as Neil - "The Nerd" Bookish and brainy, Neil finds comfort in acquiring tons of knowledge but aims to experience a more fun and adventurous life beyond books. *Sue Ramirez as Luna - "The Clairvoyant" Haunted by her ability of foresight, Luna strives to accept and hone her talent while struggling to belong in the community. *Jane Oineza as Princess - "The Queenbee" Rich, spoiled and popular, Princess aids the group financially. She secretly seeks to be appreciated by many. *Joshua Colet as Joey - "The Brawn" In spite of the challenges of poverty, Joey utilizes his physical and inner strength to overcome the hand he’s dealt with. Supporting Cast *Dimples Romana as Alice *Nanding Josef as Inong *Janus Del Prado as Harold *DJ Durano as Mayor Alfonso *Kalila Aguilos as Miranda *Perla Bautista as Aring *RJ Calipus as Tisoy Guest Cast *Kristel Moreno as Michelle *Miles Ocampo as Dolores *Celine Lim as Violet *Lauren Young as Celestina *Bettina Carlos as Choleng *Johan Santos as Young Inong *Nick Lizaso as Lauro *Justin Cuyugan as Andrew's Father *Princess Mazon as Girlfriend of Andrew's Father *Mikylla Ramirez as Bully Girl *Mark Joshua Sarayot as Bully Boy 1 *Alfred Labatos as Bully Boy 2 *Hermes Bautista as Pawid *Mark Luz as Iman *Martin del Rosario as Punong Aba *Yen Santos as Kimana *John Manalo as Young Alfonso *Trina Legaspi as Young Alice *Kristel Fulgar as Young Miranda Trivia *The characters from the previous doesn't included here anymore. *Rona Catacutan is supposed to make an appearance in this sequel however, it rejected. *It supposed to air February 2011 but it delayed til February 2012